To allow interoperability between embedded smart devices over a network connection, one embedded device may associate with another embedded device in order to securely and reliably communicate and exchange data over the network connection. As an example, a data communication channel may be established, via a communicative association, between a portable device and a stationary device. A communication channel between the devices may, for example, facilitate the sharing of content such as: pictures, contacts, and/or music.